1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extruded moldings and, more particularly, to a set of interlocking extrusions for use in attaching panels of a shower enclosure.
2. Background
Certain shower enclosures, such as are used in recreational vehicles and the like, are constructed of prefabricated glass panels and at least one door panel that includes a door and doorframe. During the installation of such a shower enclosure, it is required to join together multiple panels of glass and their respective frames that protect the edges of the glass. One example of such a shower enclosure is designed for a corner installation with three panels, two adjoining the walls and perpendicular thereto, and a third, often comprising the door and doorframe, diagonally between the other two at a 135° angle with respect to each. This is often referred to as a “Neo-Angle” shower design.
There are numerous connection systems for attaching adjoining panels of framed glass of shower enclosures. Most existing shower enclosures use some form of an interlocking design feature to engage multiple glass panels/doorframes within the installation process, however there remains additional room for improvement.
During the installation process it is required to quickly and safely bring together and stabilize multiple glass panels/doorframes prior to permanent engagement. During this initial assembly and adjustment process, there is usually one installer who must maneuver numerous panels/doorframes at the same time prior to fastening them together in a “permanent” engagement. Existing shower enclosures lack a feature that is effective in securing the panels prior to the permanent fastening stage. Disengagement of adjoining panels during installation is problematic as a result of delays in the installation process as well as the risk for damaged property and personal injury to the installer.